Ratri
is an elf and is reincarnated into the body of Langris Vaude. Appearance While possessing Langris, two red tattoos appear on Langris's forehead and run down to his cheeks, passing over his eyes, and his ears become pointed. Gallery Elf Langris.png|Langris possessed by Ratri Personality Like the other elves, Ratri expresses hatred for humans and royalty. He describes himself as twisted. Later upon confronting the Human Royalty of the Clover Kingdom,Ratri expresses the same arrogant demeanor and habit of underestimating them as his fellow elves towards humans due to having superior pools of mana to draw upon in comparison to them and also due to Augustus Kira Clover XIII own foolishness only increasing his condescending demeanor towards them. Later upon being contentiously cornered and overpowered by Yami,Jack and Finral, Ratri's hatred and anger towards humanity began reaching its peak and his body and mind began to deteriorate into a Dark Elf,as seen when he began to gradually lose his patience,composure and self control over himself until he eventually began a destructive rampage with his Spatial Magic grinding away everything and everyone around him blindly while screaming curses at humanity. Later as seen in his cousin Patolli's memories,Ratri was seen to have a more kindhearted and good natured personality in the past, as seen in his memories playing together with him as children. This positive personality seems to have returned upon seeing the Truth regarding the elf massacre and finally being released from the effect of the Reincarnation Magic,as seen when he peacefully looked on at the Clover Kingdom as he left Langris's body. Biography After Licht and Tetia's wedding, the Elf Tribe is massacred by humans, and a devil casts a Reincarnation Magic spell on them. Five centuries later, Patolli completes setting the magic stones in the sephirot, and Ratri possesses Langris Vaude. He uses his Spatial Magic to cut a large opening in a building and is then joined by a large group of Golden Dawns who are also possessed. Ratri leads the group to Clover Castle. The Magic Knights guarding the gate refuse them entry, so Ratri carves a path through the gate. The elves then split up, with four elves remaining behind to fight the guards while Ratri continues straight ahead. Ratri makes his way to the throne room and attacks Ledior Vaude, who defends with his own Spatial Magic but is overwhelmed. When Augustus Kira Clover XIII shows off his own magic, Ratri carves through it, destroying the king's throne and crown too. Finesse Calmreich tries to stop Ratri from dismembering the king, but the elf throws her aside and attacks her. Finral Roulacase rushes into the room, blocks the attack, and rescues Finesse. After Yami Sukehiro and Jack the Ripper reach the room, Finral warps them over to Ratri but they are forced back by the elf's automatic defense. Ratri blocks Finral's attempt to save Augustus, so Jack unleashes a chaotic flurry of slashes. Ratri's defense blocks parts of the slashes, and the rest of them hit the wall around the king, causing the wall and throne to fall backwards out of the castle. Angered at losing his prey, Ratri unleashes a volley of spatial orbs, which overwhelms Finral's attempt to counter and forces the captains to dodge and block by themselves. When Yami's counterattack is blocked by Ratri's defense, the elf almost kills Yami, but Finral warps the captain to safety. Once Jack's Slash Magic adapts to Ratri's magic, the two captains attack simultaneously, destroying the defense. However, Ratri unleashes another volley of spells, which pushes Jack through a wall and drops Yami through the floor. Ratri then focuses on Finral and manages to gouge out part of Finral's sides, but before Ratri can deal the final stroke, Finral warps the captains in front of Ratri. Jack cuts through Ratri's counterattack, and Yami hits the elf's nape with Dark Cloaked Avidya Blunt Strike. However, Ratri manages to stay conscious and lashes out in fury, destroying the building around them. Finral takes advantage of Ratri's distraction and warps the elf over to himself. He then knocks Ratri unconscious with a punch, and Yami restrains the elf. Later that night, all the remaining elves are exorcised after William Vangeance and Licht combine their magic to connect the elves to a giant tree through which Asta sends Anti Magic. Battle Prowess Magic *'Spatial Magic': Ratri uses this rare magic attribute to manipulate space. His offensive magic is capable of carving through matter. Ratri automatic defense.png|link=|Unnamed automatic defense spell Langris space orbs.png|link=Archangel Shootdown|Archangel Shootdown Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As an elf, Ratri possesses an immense amount of magic power. Equipment *'Grimoire': Ratri possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various space-based magic spells. Langris grimoire.png|Langris's grimoire Fights *Finral Roulacase, Yami Sukehiro, and Jack the Ripper vs. Ratri: Loss Events *Battle of Clover Castle References Navigation Category:Elf Category:Deceased Category:Spatial Magic users